First Love and Second Love
by ocana
Summary: Pekerjaan Ino sebagai sekertaris kazekage tidaklah mudah, banyak sekali wanita suna yang membencinya. Ino merasakan tanda-tanda cinta dengan Gaara,,,tapi kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke sahabat kecilnya membuat Gaara menjadi salah paham terhadapnya..
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER** : kalo yang biki Naruto Saia, Saia nikahin Gaara ama Ino *di lempar samurai ama Masashi Kishimoto*

**RATE** : T

**PAIRING** : GaaIno

**GENRE** : Romance/Angst

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan sebagai syukuran atas hancurnya nilai-nilai mid saya T.T. Dan juga sebagai rasa syukur saya karena sekolah telah memberikan libur selama satu minggu dikarenakan kelas 3 akan ujian nasional khukhukhu*ketawa setan*..buat kakak kelas maaf saya bahagia di atas penderitaan kalian.

**WARNINGGG!**

canon modification, Abal, Gaje, OOC, Dan segala kegajean ada dalam fanfic ini.

Ngga suka , ngga terima,,**NGGA USAH BACA**. Mudah kan,,,, Yang penting saia sudah mengingatkan.

Welcome to the my fanfic...

~Summary~

Pekerjaan Ino sebagai sekertaris kazekage tidaklah mudah, banyak sekali wanita suna yang membencinya. Ino yang melihat sikap Gaara yang dingin tertantang untuk mencoba mendekatinya, perlahan ia merasakan tanda-tanda cinta dengan Gaara,,,tapi kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke sahabat kecilnya membuat Gaara menjadi salah paham!..Namun dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah sahabat kecilnya dan cinta pertamanya,,,,,

* * *

><p><strong>First Love and Second Love<strong>

**Ino POV  
><strong>

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berisi para petinggi desa sunagakure. ya ini pertama kalinya bagiku, memulai kehidupan baru, dan memulai pekerjaan baru sebagai sekertaris Kazekage. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa jounin konoha sepertiku malah diangkat menjadi seorang sekertaris, terlebih sekertaris seorang kazekage muda yang hebat seperti Gaara. Apakah di Suna sudah tak ada lagi wanita yang menjadi sekertaris kazekage? Jawabnya adalah karena aku telah direkomendasikan oleh sahabat kazekage yaitu seorang hokage dari desa Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Mau tidak mau aku menurutinya, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah seorang Hokage meskipun dia adalah temanku, terlebih dia mengatakan kalau ini adalah misi. Dan akhirnya sekarang aku berada di kantor pemerintahan Suna, negara yang terkenal akan sengatan mataharinya dan juga kazekage muda yang hebat….Gaara.

~/~

Tugasku sebagai seorang sekertaris yaitu harus terus berada di samping hokage, dan menemaninya kemanapun dia akan pergi dan hanya sebatas pekerjaan saja, tentu saja aku tidak harus terus bersamanya.

"baiklah Ino,karena sekarang kamu sudah di terima di sini, sekarang kamu di perbolehkan untuk memasuki ruangan kerjamu" kata salah seorang wanita yang cukup tinggi itu, dia berkucir empat dan rambutnya berwarna kuning emas.

Ketika dia berbicara nadanya cukup lembut namun melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam aku bisa tahu kalau dia adalah wanita yang cukup tegas, setiap orang yang berpapasan denganya pasti menyapa ia dengan sebutan nona dan setiap orang sepertinya sangat menghormatinya.

"oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Temari, Shabaku no Temari kamu bisa memanggilku kak Temari, aku kakak perempuan Gaara dan jangan diambil hati ya kalau nanti adiku sikapnya agak dingin terhadapmu…hahaha" kata kak temari dengan tawa ringan yang menurutku cukup manis.

Aku mulai berjalan ke sebuah lorong agak besar dan cukup panjang,aku dan Kak Temari berjalan cukup lama, namun kemudian aku melihat sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat dan terdapat Ukiran sederhana namun indah di sekelilingnya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu tersebut Kak Temari mengetuk pintu itu dengan ringan, kemudian terdengar suara laki laki dari dalam ruangan tersebut

"Masuk.." Kata lelaki itu, ketika aku masuk aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan menggunakan baju Kazekage. Dia terlihat gagah namun wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan dingin, aku bersalaman begitu dingin ketika menyentuh tanganku, serasa hati ini menjadi beku seketika, aku melihat dalam ke arah matanya dan dia balas menatapku dengan tatapan ..

"I..Ino, Yamanaka Ino" kataku tegas, namun degupan jantungku tidak kunjung memelan sehingga membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Gaara" Jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin."Shabaku no Gaara" Timpalnya lagi.

Dengan perkenalan singkat itu aku merasa tertantang untuk meluluhkan hati seorang lelaki berhati dingin yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini.

Meja kerjaku berada di sebelah persis mejanya,mejaku terbuat dari kaca dengan tempat duduk yang lumayan, bawahnya terdapat laci2 yang lumayan besar untuk menaruh semua berkas dan di sudut meja terdapat netbook yang bisa ku bawa kemanapun ada rapat penting. Ruang kazekage langsung menghadap laut sehingga dapat langsung melihat indahnya laut di sore, maupun pagi aku sedikit gugup jika hanya berdua saja dengan Kazekage di ruang kerja yang sebesar ini.

Aku mulai membuka netbook dan mulai mengetik sesuatu, namun aku di kagetkan oleh seorang wanita yang dengan kasar meletakkan tumpukan kertas ke atas meja kerjaku. Aku lantas langsung menatap ke arah wanita itu dengan tajam dan dia balas mendelik kepadaku. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan menurutku cukup manis, namun segera kuhapus persepsiku melihat sikapnya yang tidak sopan menurut ukuran seorang gadis.

"Kau harus menghitung semua ini, dan selesaikan secepatnya" kata wanita itu dengan pelan, namun terdapat penekanan di setiap perkataanya.

"baiklah" jawabku singkat, aku tidak mau merusak moodku hanya karena masalah konyol seperti ini, terlebih ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja .

Disisi lain kazekage hanya melihat wanita yang entah siapa namanya dengan datar, bahkan tidak menegur wanita yang sikapnya menurutku kurang baik . Wanita itu kemudian melihat kearah kazekage, dia memberi salam kepada kazekage dengan senyum yang lembut sebaliknya kepadaku dia bahkan tidak memberi salam. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Hari pertama kerja sangat melelahkan bagiku, bukan karena kerjaan yang terlalu banyak namun karena tekanan mental yang membuatku serasa lama waktu berjalan ketika bekerja.

Sudah seminggu aku bekerja di sini namun aku merasa tidak betah, wanita yang bekerja di sini sangatlah dingin kepadaku. Aku tak tahu mengapa, aku bahkan tak mempunyai satu teman wanita yang bisa aku ajak untuk makan, pergi, ataupun berbicara. Aku mulai merindukan Konoha …rasanya rindu sekali ingin pulang.

Lamunanku buyar, saat seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba meletakkan tumpukan berkas di mejaku.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini!"kata wanita itu

"aku..tak harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebanyak ini sekarang!" kataku membantah, Demi Tuhan aku sudah tidak tahan atas perlakuanya kepadaku selama seminggu ini.

"o…kau tidak mau mendapatkan informasi penting ha? jadi kau tak ingin pergi ya?"

"pergi..?" aku mencoba menginterupsi perkataanya.

"iya..kau tak tahu ya?sepertinya banyak orang yang membencimu ,sehingga mereka bahkan tak mau memberi tahumu hal sepenting ini" kata wanita itu dengan nada merendahkan.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?aku tak mengerti!" Aku mulai meninggikan suaraku, sedih juga karena dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku.

"nanti malam akan di adakan pesta besar, untuk merayakan ulang tahun kazekage yang ke 17,semua orang di undang ke pesta termasuk kau! ah~ tak ada gunanya aku bicara kepada orang yang tak tahu apa-apa sepertimu." Kemudian dia pergi dengan tampang yang membuatku gondok. sejenak kulupakan masalah ini. 'Aha..ini kesempatan emas, aku akan memberikan kado yang tak akan pernah ia lupaka seumur hidup!' batinku dalam hati riang. 'tapi apa ya?' aku mencoba memikirkan kado apa yang pantas untuk tuan kazekage yang membuatku penasaran itu.

Aku telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku lebih cepat dari biasanya, itu karena aku sangat, sangat, sangat bersemangat dengan ulang tahun kazekage. Aku segera secepat mungkin ke tempat kak Temari, aku ingin bertanya apa yang paling di sukai tuan kazekage Gaara.

"kak Temari?apa kakak masih ada?" kataku melalui balik pintu tempat kerja kak Temari.

"iya..masuk saja Ino!" kata kak Temari yang sudah mengetahui kalo orang yang mengetuk pintunya adalah aku, akupun masuk perlahan setelah diijinkan.

"Kakak tahu apa yang paling di sukai Gaara?" Tanyaku sedikit malu-malu, tentu saja aku tidak mau orang lain tahu kalau diam-diam aku memperhatikan Gaara.

"oh…ternyata kamu mau memberikan hadiah untuk Gaara ya?wahhh" Kak Temari mencoba meenggodaku. Aku sempat blushing namun aku mencoba mengalihkan wajah.

"Oh..ti..tidak aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah balas budi,karena dia telah memperlakukanku dengan baik." Kataku mencoba untuk mengelak.

"oh…iyaiya aku percaya…yang di sukai gaara setahuku itu…hanya .."

"apa..?"tanyaku penasaran

"lidah" kata Kak Temari Singkat, padat, dan menurutku kurang jelas

"lidah..?" aku mencoba menginterupsi perkataan kak Temari.

"iya…dia sangat suka lidah..bahkan setiap hari dia memintaku untuk memasaknya!" Kata Kak Temari sambil tersenyum, mungkin karena mengingat sang adik bungsu tercinta.

"okey…Terima kasih kak Temari.. kalo begitu sampai jumpa lagi!" kataku cepat-cepat, sambil meninggalkan Kak Temari yang sedikit tersenyum maklum melihat tingkahku.

"iya..!" teriak Kak Temari ketika aku telah berada Jauh darinya.

~/~

Aku kemudian secepatnya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli lidah dan memasaknya menjadi masakan terenak yang pernah dia makan. yup,,dia yang kumaksud adalah Gaara.

Aku mengambil lidah sapi dan bumbu-bumbu yang di perlukan untuk memasaknya. yup aku akan membuat semur daging lidah. Setelah membayarnya di kasir aku kemudian berlari pulang, di jalan aku bertemu wanita yang berada di kantor tadi. Dia menyapaku,aku heran karena biasanya dia tak pernah sekalipun menyapaku.

"jadi..kau akan memberinya hadiah apa?" katanya sambil mengintip isi dari kantong yang kubawa, aku kemudian menyembunyikanya.

"oh..tidak..apa-apa..aku hanya memberinya hadiah yang sederhana" dia terlihat kesal dengan perkataanku namun aku mencoba tersenyum.

"oh..iya apa kau sudah aku beri tahu.." Wanita yang baru aku ketahui bernama Matsuri itu mencoba memberitahuku sesuatu.

"apa..?" Tanyaku penasaran, aku tak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku itu.

"di pesta kau harus memakai baju ala negeri dongeng" Matsuri berkata dengan menatapku yang bisa dibilang sedikit meremehkan.

"hah.." kataku terkejut, aku sempat berpikir bagaimana mungkin pesta ulang tahun seorang Kazekage Gaara diwajibkan memakai baju ala negeri dongeng. Namun aku juga tak bisa meragukkan perkataan Matsuri karena dia adalah orang yang mungkin..errr sedikit dekat dengan Gaara.

"i..iya..karena ini pesta kostum.." Matsuri berkata sedikit canggung namun aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sedari tadi menghantuiku. Namun tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mempercayai kata-katanya mengingat dia adalah orang yang tahu segalanya.

"benarkah kebetulan aku punya gaun di rumah…ini memang hari keberuntunganku..sudah dulu ya…terimakasih sudah memberitahuku" Aku ingat bahwa aku mempunyai gaun yang diberikan ibuku pada saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu, memang gaunya sedikit memalukan tapi tak apalah. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera ke pesta ulang tahun Gaara.

~/~

sesampainya di rumah kemudian aku langsung mencuci dan merebus lidah yang ku beli tadi sesuai petunjuk dari buku memasak yang tadi aku beli di supermarket. Setelah matang, aku kemudian memotongnya namun sangat sulit bagiku untuk kurang berhati-hati sehingga tanpa sengaja tanganku tergores pisau, membuat darah segar mengalir di tanganku.

"ouuuww…" aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, aku punya sedikit firasat buruk tapi lupakan saja karena malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan.

~/~

Tak berapa lama kemudian masakan lidah spesial untuk tuan kazekage gaara sudah jadi, aku langsung menaruhnya kedalam rantang berwarna merah dan membungkusnya dengan kain tak lupa sebelumnya aku menyelipkan kartu kecil. Aku senang sekali karena mungkin hanya aku seorang yang menghadiahkannya.

"oh..tuhan semoga makanan ini dapat membuat kazekage Gaara bahagia.."aku memejamkan mata sambil memeluk rantang yang akan ku berikan kepada kazekage Gaara dan sangat berharap agar dia senang.

Sudah hampir jam tujuh, akupun segera mengenakan sepatu hak tinggiku yang berwarna mengenakan gaun merah muda sepanjang lutut dengan berhiaskan mawar merah muda, juga hiasan kepala yang terlihat seperti rajutan dari ranting-ranting daun namun berwarna merah muda,aku mengenakan segalanya yang berwarna merah muda.

Aku berjalan menuju gedung dimana ulang tahun Kazekage di rayakan, aku berpapasan dengan dua orang penjaga pintu penjaga pintu gedung.

"maaf…nona..seepertinya anda salah tempat..,mungkin ini bukan pesta yang anda maksud!" kata salah sorang penjaga dengan wajah yang sepertinya menahan tawa, aku hanya diam tak merespon dan tidak tahu mengapa penjaga pintu itu menahan tawa.

"tentu saja tidak, ini pesta ulang tahun kazekage bukan?" kataku meyakinkan, karena aku melihat beberapa karangan buka bertuliskan 'otanjoubi omedetteo kazekage' dan beberapa lainya, mana mungkin aku salah.

"i..iya ta…tapi…" salah seorang penjaga itu hendak mengatakkan sesuatu namun entah mengapa tatapan matanya sedikit..err mengasihiku.

"ah…sudahlah aku ingin masuk dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa melarangku masuk, aku ini sekertaris kazekage!mengerti!" Aku pun mencioba masuk dengan alasan yang menurutku logis dan bisa diterima.

Aku mencoba masuk, meskipun mereka sepertinya ragu-ragu denganku.

"ba..baiklah nona ,tapi biarkan saya bawakan bungkusan yang anda bawa, nanti akan saya antarkan kepada kazekage!" kata penjaga itu.

"baiklah,tapi pastikan kazekage menerima kadoku ini mengerti.." kataku tegas namun sedikit lembut.

"baik nona!" kata ke-dua penjaga itu serempak.

Aku pun hendak masuk ke ruang pesta, namun sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. ketika aku masuk semua orang tiba-tiba memandangku dengan wajah heran dan menahan tawa, ada juga yang menahan tawa namun tak bisa menahannya lagi dan tertawa sehingga membuat semua orang tidak enggan lagi untuk tertawa.

"ke…kenapa semua orang memakai baju kimono?" kataku pelan, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal bernama Matsuri.

"hahahaha…tentu saja karena pesta ini pesta resmi karena itu semua wanita yang ada di sini mengenakan kimono!" Matsuri berkata kepadaku, seakan-akan aku adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia.

"te..teganya kau…." Kataku dengan nada marah bercampur dengan kecewa.

Aku pun segera membalikkan badan dan segera secepat mungkin ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, sedikit aku melihat dimana kazekage berada namun tak ku temukan tak bisa membedung air mata ini, dan akhirnya aku berlari dengan air mata mengucur deras yang membasahi pipi ini. Rasanya kepala ini sungguh sangat pening dan kaki ini serasa tak mau menuruti perintah otak semakin lama langkahku semakin berat untuk di gerakkan, ditambah hati ini yang begitu berat terasa mataku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, kemudian aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di hidungku terasa panas aku memeriksa bagian hidungku itu kemudian aku lihat apa yang kudapat adalah darah segar yang mengalir deras!, aku syok , aku tak mampu lagi untuk berjalan bahkan meminta pertolongan bagaimana aku bisa selamat!

' tuhan tolonglah diriku.'

~/~

Tubuhku serasa melayang di udara dan akupun sepertinya mencium bau wangi yang khas, bau wangi yang sangat kukenal. Sedikit ku buka mataku dengan sayup sayup kadang terlihat kadang tidak namun jelas aku mengetahui itu siapa, rambut merah dan expresi wajah yang dingin…ya gaara namun kali ini wajahnya memancarkan aku tak percaya dia menggendongku.

"tu..tuan ka...ge..aa..kk.u..maa….." Aku mencoba bicara namun saangat sulit aku mengeluarkan kata-kata

"sudahlah jangan bicara dulu!kau sedang sekarat sekarang.."

Kazekage berkata dingin kepadaku,namun aku senang karena malaikat penolongku adalah kazekage.

Bau ruangan ini sangatlah harum,juga hangat, dan sesekali ketika aku menghirup udara terasa sekali udara segar masuk melalui hidungku hingga ke paru-paru aku mencoba membuka mataku memang agak berat namun aku sungguh ingin tahu di mana tempat ini dan ketika aku membuka mata kulihat langit-langit berwarna putih bersih ,aku mulai mengamati sekelilingku terlihat sekantung darah segar berselang yang selangnya menuju tepat di tangan kananku dan hidungku juga terdapat selang panjang menuju tabung besar di sebelah tempat tidur yang sedang aku tiduri."oh…rumah sakit"pikirku .Aku mencoba bangun karena sungguh aku tidak betah berlama-lama berada di tempat sepertiini. Aku lepas saja selang darah itu dari tanganku terasa sakit memang namun ku tahan dan ketika ku lepas, darah dari kantung itu mengucur semakin deras tapi kubiarkan saja. Aku mencoba turun dari ranjangku dengan sekuat tenaga dan ketika aku menginjakan kaki aku tiba-tiba saja lunglai dan terjatuh aku merasa sepertinya kakiku tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhku sendiri."uhhh.." ketika aku sedang menahan rasa sakitku itu kemudian dari belakang seseorang mengangkatku mencoba menaruhku kembali ke ranjang dan itu adalah Gaara.

"lepaskan aku.." gertakku meskipun aku tahu dia adalah seorang kazekage.

"tidak akan kulepaskan..apa kau ingin mati!" Balasnya dengan nada agak dingin.

"aku tidak mau berlama – lama di tempat seperti ini..lepaskan!"

Aku meronta-ronta dengan sekuat tenaga dan dia semakin erat menggenggam tubuhku tapi aku terus berusaha agar bisa terlepas darinya, semakin ku coba tubuhku semakin lemas dan akhirnya aku terdiam.

"apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar..?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut kali ini, dan aku sedikit agakaneh ketika Gaara bisa berkata lembut?.Dan dengan perasaan yang masih belum reda akupun mengangguk dengan pelan

Di dorongnya pelan kursi roda yang sedang aku duduki melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit aku sedikit merasa aneh karena dia bersikap seperti ini kepadaku namun aku hanya diam sambil memendam perasaanku. Dia mengajakku keluar sehingga sekarang kami sampai pada taman rumah sakit yang lumayan banyak orang yang juga sedang berjalan-jalan.

"apa kau senang sekarang?" tanyanya kepadaku

"sedikit.." jawabku acuh

"oh.." wajahnya nampak sedikit kecewa dan aku merasa sedikit bersalah kepadanya. 'wajahnya membuatku, aaaah~ apa yang kau pikirkan Ino!' entah mengapa jantungku menjadi dag dig dug lebih cepat.

~/~

Cahaya matahari tidak terlalu panas sehingga hanya membuat tubuhku hangat, kulihat bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning dan merah jambu di kelilingi oleh puluhan kupu-kupu yang sedang menari-nari aneh juga padahal Suna adalah negara yang bisa dibilang jarang ada tanaman yang ditemui, namun di rumah sakit ini sedikit berbeda. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangkapnya namun kuurungkan niatku mengetahui keadaanku sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba saja Gaara menuju ke kerumunan Kupu-kupu itu sehingga membuat mereka panik dan berterbangan entah kemana. Lalu kulihat Gaara mencoba menangkap salah satu di antara mereka tingkahnya sangat menggelikan karena dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika mencoba menangkapnya.

"Hahahahhaaaa…." Aku tertawa dan tak bisa berhenti karena melihat tingkahnya yang konyol dari kursi roda yang sedang kududuki. kulihat Gaara berhenti sejenak dan melihatku dengan seksama namun kemudian dia kembali mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu itu dan akhirnya berhasil. Dia menuju ke arahku dan memberikan seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning itu kepadaku.

"sepertinya kau tidak sedang marah lagi kepdaku sekarang.." dia berkata kepadaku dengan lembut dan dengan menunjukkan wajah tidak peduli aku menangguk pelan sedikit aku memandang wajahnya, dia tersenyum!suatu hal yang langka akupun melihatnya dengan tatapan heran ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya mata kamipun saling bertatapan dadaku berdegup sangat kencang ketika menatap matanya. Aquamarine. Namun keheningan itu pecah ketika salah seorang suster mendekat ke arah kami dan menyuruhku untuk kembali masuk ke kamar perawatan karena keadaanku yang belum pulih benar.

"se..sepertinya..kita harus kembali" kataku gugup aku takut tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini, tentu saja aku gengsi berat.

"baiklah.." katanya cepat

Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika sedikit dia menatapku dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Ketika perasaanku mulai bergejolak tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa pening dan aku merasa mual dan sepertinya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutku dan ketika aku memuntahkanya aku sangat terkejut karena aku memuntahkan banyak sekali darah dari mulutku. Pandanganku mulai kabur namun aku masih bisa melihat wajah Gaara dan suster itu panik, aku tak ingin membuat senyum Gaara berubah menjadi kegelisahan yang dikarenakan aku.

"A..aku..ti..tiidak apa-apa ga..gaara.." sembari menahan sakit aku menyempatkan diri untuk menghibur Gaara agar dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, kemudian dia tersenyum menandakan bahwa dia tidak terlalu khawatir namun aku tahu senyumnya hanya tipuan agar tidak membuatku terlalu memikirkan dia. Suster itu pergi sejenak kemudian kembali bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat lain, Gaara mengangkat dan membawaku menuju ke ruang ICU berserta para dokter dan para perawat yang berjalan di depan, guna menunjukan ruang meringkuk dalam pelukan Gaara dan terkadang melihat kearahnya dan kulihat wajah yang penuh dengan kegelisahan kemudian aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya dan aku kembali tak sadar.

Seperti sebelumnya ketika aku membuka mata aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih, namun kali ini agak berbeda karena terdapat alat detektor jantung .Aku langsung membuka mataku, terlihat seseorang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memegangi tanganku dengan erat, mulanya aku sedikit tidak percaya karena orang tersebut mirip dengan tuan kazekage namun setelah kuingat-ingat kembali ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Hatiku berdebar ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di sini adalah Gaara. Aku memperhatikanya dengan seksama , tanganku seolah dengan refleks mengelus pelan ke kepalanya 'dia disini…dia menungguiku disini..' batinku . Gaara kemudian membuka matanya spontan aku menjauhkan tanganku dari atas kepalanya, dia memandangku…masih memandangku.

"Ga..gara..kau disini..sejak kapan…?" kataku dengan gugup

"kapan kau terakhir melihatku..?" dibalas perkataanku dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya

"hah,,?" perkataanya membuatku bingung sehingga aku hanya menatapnya heran

"karena pada saat itulah aku terus bersamamu..!" pandanganya datar namun aku tahu bahwa dia sungguh tulus berkata demikian melalui nada bicaranya.

"kau tak perlu seperti ini..aku tak pantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini" kataku karena aku merasa tak enak hati kepada sunagakure, sebab mengambil waktu berharga kazekage hanya karena diriku .

"jangan bicara seperti itu..aku melakukanya karena aku mau!" Seketika pandangan Gaara berubah, pandangan yang semulanya datar berubah menjadi pandangan yang lembut. Tatapan matanya seakan dapat menembus jantungku, tatapan mata yang dapat membuat siapapun gadis akan meleleh dibuatnya.

"tapi kenapa? Jangan kau sia-siakan waktumu hanya demi a.." sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku jari telunjuknya mendekat membuatku diam seketika. Dia mendekat , sangat dekat denganku hingga hidung kami saling menyentuh.

"jangan berkata lagi.." katanya lembut dan dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan bibir kamipun saling bersentuhan.

~/~

Dua hari di rumah sakit bagaikan dua tahun bagiku, alat detektor jantung sudah tidak dipasang lagi dan keadaanku berangsur-angsur mulai membaik namun dokter belum kunjung memberiku ijin untuk pulang . Aku mencoba bangun dan berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di taman rumah sakit, dengan susah payah aku bangun dan aku mulai menginjakkan kakiku di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Tapi seketika itu juga aku terjatuh terjerembab ke lantai, aku menyadari bahwa kakiku tak mampu menopang lagi mengapa?.Air mataku jatuh, aku tak kuasa menyadari keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku berteriak sambil menangis aku..serasa mati tanpa yang membawaku ketempat yang indah,kakiku yang membawaku berlari, dan kini kakiku mati!. Air mata masih mengucur deras, dan teriakkanku menggema sampai ke seluruh rumah suara derap kaki yang semakin mendekat, kemudian masuk dokter beserta perawat-perawat mencoba menenangkan diriku . Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mendekapku dan membawaku pergi, masih menangis aku melihat kearah lelaki yang mengendongku, wajahnya berkilauan terkena matahari dan rambut merahnya berggerak tak beraturan seiring langkah kakinya.

"_Ga..gara.." _Seketika mata aquamarine itu menatapku dan segera dia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu dan dia mendudukan aku diatas pangkuanya. Belaian tanganya lembut, membuatku tenang, sangat tenang.

"_ke..kenapa aku..ada apa aku?" _ kataku kepada Gaara yang kupikir tahu tentang suatu kebenaran.

"Tidak..tidak ada yang salah denganmu..kau baik-baik saja" perkataanya membuat hatiku tenang, dia lalu mengecup keningku ,mengecup tanganku, dan terakhir mengecup bibirku. Dia mengeratkan pelukanya dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada budangnya.

"aku tak bisa berjalan…" pengakuan dariku sepertinya percuma karena Gaara sudah jelas mengetahui keadaanku sebenarnya."aku mati!"

"HENTIKAN..kau pikir mati itu semudah yang kau pikir Ino!"

"_kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena kau tidak merasakan keadaanku sekarang!"_teriakanku membuat semua pandangan orang tertuju padaku namun mereka sedikit berpura-pura tidak tahu. Air mata yang semula berhenti kini kembali mengucur deras.

"hidupmu masih panjang , kau bisa menjalaninya!" Gaara menatapku dalam ,namun itu belum cukup membuatku tenang.

"_tanpa kaki, pikirmu itu mudah,KAMU TIDAK MENGERTI..!" _Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Gaara, aku berontak mencoba menjauhkan diriku darinya namun Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukanya padaku sehingga aku menyerah dan membiarkan dia mendekapku erat. "aku akan selalu ada, kapanpun dan dimanapun kau ingin, jadi jangan takut untuk menjalani hidup" kata-kata Gaara mebuat jantungku berdebar hebat. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia sekali ketika dia mengucapkan hal itu.

* * *

><p>~~

Berberapa hari kemudian kedua orang tuaku datang ke Suna, setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan dokter akhirnya aku diijinkan pulang. Namun aku masih belum bisa berjalan, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk membawaku pulang ke Konoha agar aku dapat dirawat secara maksimal. Sebenarnya orangtuaku bisa saja menyuruh orang lain untuk merawat dan melayaniku secara penuh namun mereka tidak mau melakukanya karena mereka tidak mau orang lain menyentuhku. Benar keluarga kami memang berada tapi kami tidak terlalu bermewah-mewahan seperti yang dilakukan orang kaya pada umumnya bahkan mungkin Gaara tidak tahu kalau ayahku adalah salah satu ninja hebat yang cukup terkenal Yamanaka Inoichi. Aku tidak suka jika orang lain mengenalku ataupun menghormatiku hanya karena aku kaya dan ayahku yang terkenal.

"ibu..aku ingin jalan-jalan ditaman,bolehkan..?" Aku mendekati ibuku yang sedang sibuk membenahi kamarku

"boleh saja, tapi sebentar ibu sedang sibuk.." kata ibuku yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"baiklah..aku tunggu di luar".Aku keluar melalui pintu depan, masih dengan kursi roda namun ketika aku membuka pintu aku melihat sesosok lelaki yang tak asing lagi ..sahabat kecilku Sasuke Uchiha.

"ada angin apa sehingga kau datang kemari?" Kataku dengan nada menyindir.

"ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?hah..seakan-akan aku ini hanya pengganggu saja!" nada bicara Sasuke meninggi

"Hahahaha..kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku aku hanya bercanda" Kataku Geli karena melihat ekspressi wajah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang jarang.

"Kau mau pergi kemana dengan keadaan seperti itu..biar aku temani" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke hendak membantuku mendorong kursi roda.

Pembicaraan kami terpotong karena tiba-tiba ibuku keluar dari balik pintu.

"oh Sasuke..ada apa kemari? Kami baru saja akan pergi jalan – jalan ke taman, mau ikut?" kata ibuku ramah, mengetahui kalo lelaki yang ada didepanya adalah teman kecilku.

"benarakah? Sebaiknya bibi istirahat di rumah saja biar aku yang temani Ino ke taman" Kata sasuke yang menurutku memaksakan dirinya untuk ramah.

"baiklah..kebetulan sekali bibi banyak urusan kalau bukan karena Ino bibi juga tidak mau membatalkan urusan bibi, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan ya!" kata Ibuku yang kemudian melesat entah kemana.

"Ibuu~" kataku dengan nada kecewa, sebenarnya aku lebih suka berjalan0jalan dengan ibuku daripada dengan Sasuke ini.

Aku bersama Sasuke berjalan menuju ke taman dengan Sasuke yang mendorong kursi rodaku, sepanjang perjalanan kami banyak berbincang-bincang

"dengan keadaanmu sekarang ,kulihat orang tuamu jadi sering dirumah!" suara besarnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"o..oh..iya..sekarang aku tidak seperti dulu lagi kan?" kataku dengan tawa ringan seakan-akan itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"orang tuamu sangat sayang padamu ya, padahal mereka adalah ninja hebat yang banyak sekali mengemban mereka mau meluang waktu mereka yang berharga demi orang sepertimu!" kata sasuke dengan wajah yang datar-datar saja.

"heeei…apa maksudmu dengan "orang sepertimu" hah?" kataku menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke.

"Maksudku mereka terlalu baik mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untukmu, wanita cerewet, badung, dan Sipembuat masalah!"

"APA..!" Aku marah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terang-terangan meledekku.

"pegangan yang erat ,atau kau mati!"kata Sasuke

"kau…yang akan maa….WAAAAA!"

Aku langsung menjerit karena tiba-tiba saja kami melaju begitu cepat,di jalanan yang menurun.

"Sasuke kau akan menerima pukulan dariku"

"ini cara efektif agar bisa sampai dengan cepat"

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU…HAAAH!" kataku setengah berteriak.

Kami mulai dekat dengan taman, tapi tiba-tiba ada batu di tengah jalan, dan aku mulai panik .

"SASUKE…AWASSS..ADA BATU..!" teriakku panik

"HAH..APA?"

Kursi rodaku tak bisa dikendalikan dan "BRUUUUGGH" kami oleng dan terjatuh bersama-sama, beruntung kami jatuh diatas rerumputan sehingga tidak terlalu sakit.

"_Inoo..turuun..kau berrat sekali"_ terdengar suara Sasuke yang sedang merintih kesakitan, oh..ternyata aku jatuh tepat diatas Sasuke.

"ma..maaf Sasuke aku tidak tahu" kataku menyesal, tapi ada untungnya juga aku terjatuh diatas Sasuke karena dengan begitu badanku jadi tidak begitu sakit.

"hn.." wajah Sasuke yang kesakitan terlihat menggelikan, membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa terlalu lama.

"Hahahahahah…" tawaku pecah membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal, kemudian Sasuke mebantuku naik kembali ke kursi roda. Aku memeperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingku, melihat orang-orang yang memandang kami heran. Salah satunya aku mengenalnya, wajah dan rambutnya tidak berubah. mata aquamarine itu kini menatapku tajam, mata kami saling menatap. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Ga..gara kau kemari..aku sangat merindukanmu" aku mendekat kearahnya dan mengambil tanganya namun dia hanya diam, dia menatap dingin ke arah Sasuke .aku terkejut karena dia melepaskan tanganku dengan kasar.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini" suara besarnya yang datar membuatku agak sedikit takut, takut jika Gaara akan salah paham padaku dan Sasuke.

"ti..tidak ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ga.."

"sudahlah Ino aku mengerti, terlebih aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu , aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu!" Gaara berjalan menjauh dari tempatku berada, aku ingin mengejarnya namun dengan keadaanku sekarang percuma saja!.

'bukan siapa-siapa' mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara membuatku sangat kecewa. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, menyesali kejadian hari ini. Namun aku tida bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, Bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabatku, cinta pertamaku,,,

**TBC…**

**A/N  
><strong>

Maaaaaaaf *bungkuk-bungkuk gak jelas*

Disini Sasuke ngga Kayakk Sasuke…dia OOC banget..T,T…

Apalagi Gaara...

**Flame/review** silahkaaaaaaaann,,,

Dengan senang hati saia menerima kritik dan saran…

~ocana Kamichama~ ,/


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCLAIMER** : kalo yang bikin Naruto Saia, Saia nikahin Gaara ama Ino *di lempar samurai ama Masashi Kishimoto*

**RATE** : T

**PAIRING** : GaaIno

**GENRE** : Romance/Angst

**WARNINGGG!**

**Canon-modification , Abal, alay, OOC**, Dan segala kegajean ada dalam fanfic ini. Padahal udah saia cek berkali-kali, tetep ajah masih ada **typo**..dan kesalahan penulisan kata….

Ngga suka , ngga terima,,**NGGA USAH BACA**. Mudah kan,,,, Yang penting saia sudah mengingatkan.

Welcome to the my fanfic...

**~Summary~**

Pekerjaan Ino sebagai sekertaris kazekage tidaklah mudah, banyak sekali wanita Suna yang membencinya. Ino merasakan tanda-tanda cinta dengan Gaara,,,tapi kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke sahabat kecilnya membuat Gaara menjadi salah paham..

Namun dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah sahabat kecilnya dan cinta pertamanya,,,,,

**First Love and Second Love**

**Chapter 2**

'bukan siapa-siapa' mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara membuatku sangat kecewa. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, menyesali kejadian hari ini. Namun aku tida bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabatku, cinta pertamaku,,,

~/~

Matahari yang tadinya bersinar samar-samar akhirnya menampakan dirinya secara utuh, aku pun menggerakkan kursi rodaku menuju kearah dapur. Sesampainya disana aku melihat ibuku yang baru saja selesai memasak, terbukti dengan celemeknya yang sudah ia lepaskan. Ibuku yang mengetahui keberadaanku kemudian tersenyum tipis, aku hendak membantunya menata sarapan di meja makan. Hal yang selalu aku lakukan setiap pagi hari.

"ibu aku letakkan supnya disini ya!" Kataku sambil mengangkat satu panci kecil sup sayuran. Namun karena kecorobohanku hampir saja satu pancil sup lezat buatan ibuku aku tumpahkan, jika ibuku tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Ino-chan kau tidak perlu membantu ibu, ibu bisa melakukanya sendiri.." Kata ibuku lembut sembari meletakkan panci sup yang kupegang tadi.

"tapi aku tidak tega melihat ibu melakukanya sendirian, terlebih aku ini kan anak perempuan! anak perempuan kan harus membantu ibunya" Aku mencoba memberikan alasan-alasan agar ibuku mau menurutiku.

"ibu mengerti Ino sayang, tapi kau kan sedang dalam masa penyembuhan jadi tidak boleh terlalu banyak melakukan pekerjaan" Ibu mengelus pipiku dengan lembut, karena tak mau lagi membantah perkataanya aku pun duduk di meja makan yang tentu saja masih dengan bantuan ibuku sambil memajukan bibirku tanda aku tidak rela dengan pernyataannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika aku tidak menurutinya maka tak akan ada selesainya masalah ini mengingat kami memiliki sifat yang sama.

"ibu, kapan aku harus check up? aku tidak mau terus-terusan di kursi roda, bisa mati bosan aku jika tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana!" Ocehku yang membuat ibu tertawa kecil

"kau kan bisa meminta ibu untuk menemanimu kemanapun kau mau pergi" Ibuku mencoba membantu.

"tapi kan aku tidak mau terus-terusan bergantung pada ibu~, memangnya aku anak kecil yang kemana-mana harus selalu dengan ibunya huh.." Kataku sebal.

"kau kan memang masih kecil, lagipula ibu senang bisa selalu bersama satu-satunya putri ibu" Ejekan ibuku yang sukses membuatku mengembungkan pipiku dan melipat kedua tanganku didada pertanda bahwa aku sedang merajuk.

"ibu aku ini sudah 17 tahun!" Kataku menegaskan, ibuku hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkahku.

"memang umurmu menandakan bahwa kau sudah dewasa tapi lihat tingkah lakumu" Tiba-tiba ayahku datang dari balik gorden penyekat antara dapur dan ruang keluarga.

"ayah!..kenapa ayah malah membela ibu? Ayah seharusnya membelaku, aku kan anak ayah satu-satunya!" Candaku membuat ayah dan ibuku tertawa geli. Ayahku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku karena kelakuanku yang kelewat kekanak-kanakan.

"tok tok tok"

Ketukan pintu rumah sukses menghentikan parody yang biasa kamu lakukan di pagi hari.

"biar aku saja yang membuka pintu, ayah dan Ino sarapan saja dulu". Ibuku kemudian pergi meninggalkanku bersama ayah di meja makan, aku mulai mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan banyak nasi. Mangkuk pertama untuk ayahku dan mangkuk kedua untukku.

"Ino..kenapa kau mengambil nasi banyak sekali? sayang kan kalau dibuang!" Ayahku mencoba mendapatkan jawaban atas tingkahku.

"ayah harus banyak makan agar tidak mudah sakit! ayah kan ninja hebat yang selalu bisa diandalkan oleh semua orang maka dari itu harus memerlukan tenaga yang banyak juga, hehe" Kata-kataku sukses membuat ayahku menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"perut ayah ini kan bukan perut karet, dan apa-apaan kamu itu!" Ayahku menunjuk ke arah mangkuk nasi yang tengah dalam proses ku habiskan.

"tidak biasanya kamu makan sebanyak itu! apa kamu sudah tidak takut gemuk lagi?" Tanya ayahku sembari mengambil beberapa lauk dan kemudian memakanya tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandanganya lagi ke arahku.

"aghyah agku ghan gheghan saaghid ghadi.." Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menelan makananku,

"...harus banyak makan agar cepat sembuh..!" Kemudian aku meneguk segelas air putih, ayahku hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihatnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian ibuku datang sambil membawa secarik kertas ditanganya,

"tadi ada anbu yang datang kemari, dia memberikan surat ini untuk di sampakan ke ayah" Ibuku menyodorkan secarik kertas tadi ke ayahku, ayahku lantas menghentikan acara sarapanya dan beralih membaca surat itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun meminum kopinya dengan tergesa.

"ayah mau kemana?" tanyaku heran, ibuku juga tak kalah heranya denganku.

"ayah mendapat misi dari hokage guna mengawal kazekage Suna hanya sampai ke perbatasan saja, meskipun kazekage meninggalkan Konoha nanti siang tetapi ayah harus berkumpul di gedung hokage terlebih dahulu, semua orang sudah menunggu ayah!" kata ayahku yang kemudian beralih ke ibuku dan mencium keningnya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan ayah barusan, pikiranku mulai melayang mengingat kazekage muda negara Suna tersebut. Wajahnya yang tampan, mata aquamarine itu dan kesalahanku padanya. Padahal aku lah yang memberinya tanda-tanda cinta, tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku memang benar-benar menjijikan.

"Ino ? Ino-chan?" Panggilan ayahku sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I..iya ayah, ada apa?" Aku mencoba menginterupsi perkataan ayahku barusan, ibu dan ayah memandangku khawatir dan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Ino..kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?" Ibu menempelkan punggung tanganya ke keningku, hal yang selalu dilakukan banyak orang untuk mengukur suhu tubuh orang yang dia pegang atau sebagai patokan apakah orang tersebut demam/tidak.

"ah..ti..tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok ayah, ibu!" Kataku sambil tersenyum paksa. Ayah dan ibuku saling berpandangan heran "sepertinya nanti ku harus membawa Ino untuk check up, aku khawatir jika ada apa-apa denganya" Permintaan ayahku tadi kemudian dijawab ibuku dengan anggukan singkat.

"aku tidak apa-apa ayah, aku tidak sakit!" Belaku kepada ayah.

"benar apa yang dikatakan ayah, sebaiknya nanti kita pergi ke rumah sakit umum Konoha untuk memastikan!" Pernyataan tegas dari ibuku cukup untuk membuatku agar tidak membantahnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku memang tidak sakit kok! jadi kita buktikan saja nanti di rumah sakit" Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan memajukan bibirku, hal yang selalu kulakukan jika aku tengah merajuk. Melihat hal itu ayahku pun mencoba menenangkanku

"Ino~ ibu dan ayah hanya khawatir kepadamu jadi turutilah kata-kata kami, dan jangan merajuk sperti itu kau jadi terlihat seperti anak-anak" Ayah mencubit pipiku gemas dan kemudian mencium keningku, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan pelukan singkat.

Ibuku dan aku mengantarkan ayah sampai kedepan pintu.

"ayah berangkat dulu, sampai nanti!" Kata ayahku yang kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, tak lupa ibuku mengucapkan "hati-hati dijalan" yah..meskipun ayahku sudah berjalan jauh dari rumah. Aku dan ibuku kemudian masuk kedalam rumah,

"Ino, cepat ganti baju lalu kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit umum Konoha.." Ibuku mengingatkanku yang kemudian kujawab "ya~.." Dengan nada malas.

Beberapa saat akupun keluar dari kamarku, aku mengenakan baju terusan sebatas bawah lutut berwarna putih yang berkerut di daerah dada dengan hiasan bunga lily ungu di bagian bawahnya, tak lupa aku padankan dengan jaket rajutan halus berwarna ungu pucat dan sepatu putih polos tidak ber-hak tinggi, kali ini rambut panjangku aku urai karena aku sedang malas menguncirnya. Aku melihat ibuku yang sudah menungguku dengan sabar diruang tengah, ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih yang modelnya sama sepertiku tapi panjangnya sampai di mata kaki dan dibagian bawahnya berhiaskan lily kuning, tidak sepertiku ia tidak memakai jaket dan hanya menenteng tas kecil berwarna putih juga mengenakan sepatu putih berhak tinggi. Kami pun mulai berangkat menuju ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, tak lupa ibuku mengunci pintu utama dan menaruhnya di atas pintu. ya, itu adalah kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh keluargaku jika tidak ada orang dirumah, hal itu dilakukan supaya orang yang pertama kali pulang bisa masuk tanpa menunggu orang yang membawa kunci pintu utama.

Aku dan ibuku mulai berjalan, ralat, hanya ibuku yang sedang berjalan sedangkan aku duduk di kursi roda dengan ibuku yang mendorongnya.

~/~

Sekarang kami telah sampai tepat didepan rumah sakit umum Konoha, setelah masuk aku menunggu di ruang tunggu dan ibuku mengatur pertemuan kami dengan dokter yang biasa menanganiku. Setelah selesai ibuku segera menghampiriku dan membawaku ke ruang dimana dokter tersebut praktek. Sepanjang melewati koridor rumah sakit aku berpapasan dengan beberapa teman-temanku, aku melihat Sai dan Sakura tengah berbincang di depan ruang praktek dokter yang akan aku temui. Terlihat tangan kiri Sai nampak di perban, mungkin dia terluka saat sedang melakukan misi.

**Normal pov**

"Hai…Sakura!" Sapa Ino kepada Sakura, sedangkan yang disapa hanya acuh. Karena tidak terima diacuhkan Ino pun kembali menyapa Sakura namun kali ini dia menaikan volume suaranya.

"HAI..SAKURAAAA!" Teriakan Ino lantas membuat beberapa orang bahkan semua orang menoleh kearahnya,

"Ino~!" Melihat sikap anak semata wayangnya sang ibu hanya bisa menegurnya singkat.

"o..oh…selamat siang bibi dan hai Ino" Sakura tersenyum manis

"Jangan berpura-pura sok manis!, coba kalau tidak ada ibuku kau pasti tidak akan balas menyapaku! Iya kan?" Kata Ino sinis sambil melipat tanganya di dada.

"ah~..bukan maksudku Ino-pig..eehh maksudku Ino, aku kan hanya sedang menggodamu saja..haha" Kata Sakura dengan wajah menyesal yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh..aku hanya akan check up kesehatan, benarkan ibu?" Kata Ino mencoba memastikan yang kemudian memandang ibunya dan kembali beralih memandang Sakura dan Sai kembali, sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut dan yang bertanya hanya ber-oh ria.

"tapi kenapa kau memakai kursi roda? Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan?" Sakura mencoba mencari tahu keadaan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya 'dulu'.

"aku masih bisa berjalan tapi…aku mudah sekali kelelahan, pernah aku kelelahan kemudian ibuku mencoba meijatnya, tapi lihat ini…." Ino menunjukan lebam pada betis kaki kirinya, Sakura yang melihatnya nampak sedikit terkejut. Ino yang melihat hal itu lantas bertanya kepada Sakura "apakah itu buruk Sakura?" Ino memandang lekat-lekat mata Sakura.

"a..ah tidak-tidak ….sebaiknya kau tanya kak Shizune saja! Mungkin dia lebih banyak mengetahui hal ini…" Kata Sakura gugup, tak biasanya Sakura bertingkah gugup sehingga membuat Ino sedikit curiga kepadanya.

"Yamanaka Ino," Teriakan seorang suster dari arah ruang praktek kak Shizune yang berhasil membuat pembicaraan diantara Ino dan Sakura terhenti. "Ayo..Ino..ini saatnya giliran kita untuk masuk" Kata sang ibu sembari mendorong pelan kursi roda anaknya tak lupa ia memberi salam kepada Sakura dan Sai. "baiklah~..sudah dulu ya Sakura..sampai bertemu nanti" Lambaian tangan Ino pun dibalas sakura dengan hal yang serupa.

'Ino…semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi padamu..' batin Sakura dalam hati.

~/~

**Ino POV**

Tatapan Sakura kepadaku tadi sedikit ganjal, aku merasa kalau ia sedang iba kepadaku. Tapi iba karena apa? Apakah aku cukup menyedihkan untuk dikasihani?. 'Ayolah Ino…semangat ! mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja' aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri, tapi rasa gundah di hatiku tak kunjung menghilang.

Kini aku telah masuk ke ruang praktek kak Shizune, ya….aku memang memanggilnya dengan sebutan kak Shizune. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri dan kamipun cukup dekat, itu karena aku pernah dilatih olehnya dalam hal pengobatan guna pembekalan sebagai ninja medis.

"hai..Ino! bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Kulihat kak Shizune tersenyum kepadaku dari balik kursi meja kerjanya.

"Tidak buruk" Kataku ringan. Kak Shizune hanya tersenyum, "selamat datang nyonya Yamanaka!,sudah lama saya tidak melihat anda" Kali ini kak Shizune beralih menyapa ibuku.

Setelah kak Shizune mempersilakan Ibuku untuk duduk, akhirnya ibuku mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja kak Shizune. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda Nyonya Yamanaka?" Tanya kak Shizune kepada Ibuku dan juga aku. "Oh…saya hanya ingin check up kesehatan Ino saja" Kata Ibuku yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan kak Shizune. Baiklah Ino sebaiknya kau ikut dengan suster agar dia bisa mengambil sedikit darahmu untuk di jadikan sampel. "baiklah.." Jawabku, dan suster itupun mendorong kursi rodaku menjauh dari tempat ibu dan kak Shizune berada.

**Normal POV**

Ino pun dibawa menjauh dari Ibunya dan juga dokter pribadinya. Sang ibu hanya bisa melihat putri semata wayangnya pergi menjauh, ibu yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah anaknya itu pun kemudian beralih memandang dokter yang ada di depanya.

"Bisa anda jelaskan, keadaan Ino akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Shizune kepada nyonya Yamanaka yang sedari tadi raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"akhir-akhir ini Ino sedikit aneh, di mudah sekali lelah dan ketika aku mencoba memijitnya malah menimbulkan bekas berwarna ke ungu-unguan bahkan seringkali dia mengalami mimisan" Penuturan nyonya Yamanaka barusan refleks membuat Shizune terkejut. "Aku harap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Ino" Kata sang ibu sebari menunduk sedih. "saya harap juga begitu, tapi test nanti yang akan menjawab segalanya!" Kata Shizune mencoba menenangkan, namun di dalam hati Shizune dia sudah bisa memastikan penyakit yang diderita Ino. Tetapi dia mencoba menyingkirkan persepsinya sebelum melihat hasil darah dari yang terkait, Ino Yamanaka.

~/~

Beberapa hari setelah check up dan diberikan obat oleh sang dokter yaitu Shizune, keadaan Ino pun mulai membaik. Sekarang dia tidak lagi menggunakan kursi roda dan ia bisa bebas pergi kemanapun ia mau, itu berkat obat racikan Shizune yang membuat Ino sedikit lebih bertenaga. Tapi karena kekhawatiran ibu dan ayahnya Ino belum bisa menerima misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage.

"Ibu aku keluar sebentar ya!, aku akan pergi ke kantor Hokage sebentar untuk memberikan beberapa angket" Ino menghampiri ibunya yang sedang berada di toko bunga yang terletak tepat di samping rumahnya.

"Ino..bukanhkah ibu sudah mengatakan kalau kamu belum boleh melakukan tugas-tugas dari Hokage dulu?" Kata nonya Yamanaka sambil merapikan rangkaian bunga yang akan di pajang di depan toko, "apa kamu lupa itu? Lagipula kita kan harus mengambil hasil lab dari sampel darahmu di rumah sakit?" Katanya melanjutkan dan matanya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada tanaman kini beralih memandang sepasang mata indah milik putrinya.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan angket-angket ini kepada Jounin lain untuk diselesaikan, karena kondisiku yang lalu aku tidak bisa menyelesaikanya! Makanya aku meminta Jounin lain untuk menyelesaikan" Jelas Ino panjang lebar sembari mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya.

"baiklah…ibu ijinkan, tapi setelah itu kau harus segera ke rumah sakit ibu tunggu kau disana!" Kata sang ibu. Ino hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. "Aku pergi dulu…ittekimasu!" Ino pun melesat pergi menuju ke kantor Hokage.

~/~

Sesampainya disana Ino pun segera memberikan angket tadi kepada salah satu Jounin perngganti, setelahnya ia memberikan salam kemudian pergi. Ino berjalan menelusuri sepanjang koridor kantor tersebut, tak lama kemudian ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mulanya ia bingung harus berkata apa, tapi karena tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan akhirnya Ino pun memutuskan untuk menyapa lelaki raven tersebut.

"H..hei Sasuke! Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu!" Ino mencoba bersikap sealami mungkin dan tentu saja membuat sang Uchiha tidak menyadari kecanggungan Ino. "hai." Balasnya singkat, setelah mereka terdiam selama sepersekian deti akhirnya Ino pun mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada diantara mereka dengan mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan-jalan. Dan Sasuke pun menyanggupi.

"Aku dengar dari Sakura kau pergi ke rumah sakit" Pernyaataan yang terlontar dari Sasuke mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin mendengar tentang kebenarannya. "apa kau sakit?" Lanjut Sasuke kemudian yang masih dengan wajah stoic nya.

"ah..itu..hanya check up saja!" Kata Ino meyakinkan "hasil labnya akan diambil nanti siang bersama dengan ibuku" Ino menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dan kemudian beralih memandang anak sungai yang berada di depanya.

"Kau tidak lihat, kalau ini sudah siang?" Pemuda raven tersebut menatap gadis cantik yang ada disebelahnya dengan tatapan heran, yang di tanya lekas melihat sahabat yang berada persis di sebelahnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa sang pemuda raven juga sedang memandang lekat dirinya, dan tanpa ada aba-aba. Pandangan mereka bertemu. DEG. Dan sekarang masing-masing pemuda-pemudi itu pun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, kedua pemuda-pemudi ini pun cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Ino salah tingkah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memandang kearah lain. Namun nafasnya terdengar kacau.

"maaf..aku harus segera ke rumah sakit! Ibuku pasti sudah menungguku di sana!" Ino berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gugup, dan setelahnya ia langsung melesat pergi. Wajahnya kini telah terlukis semburat merah kecil yang menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

~/~

Kini Ino telah sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit umum Konoha. Ia masih terus saja memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Ino" Ino pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ternyata sang ibu lah yang memanggilnya. "Ayo, cepat masuk! Dokter sudah menunggu!" Kata sang ibu kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. "i..iya..bu.." Ino pun bergegas masuk, menyusul ibunya yang tadi telah mendahului.

**Ino POV**

Aku dan ibu kini sudah berada didalam ruangan kak Shizune, kali ini hasil check up yang lalu akan diberikan. Aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali, karena aku yakin kalau tidak akan terjadi hal buruk kepadaku.

"Ino..dan..nonya Yamanaka.." Kak Shizune nampak sedikit ragu untuk berkata kepadaku dan ibu, hal itu membuat kami gusar.

"ada hal buruk yang ingin saya sampaikan…" Kak Shizune menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak namun, segera ia memandangku.

"Ino….kau menderita penyakit Leukimia akut…". Aku mulai mencerna perkataan Kak Shizune barusan, aku pun tertawa yang menurutku garing. Bagiku pernyataan barusan terdengar rancu, dan aku pikir pernyataan seperti itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku melihat kearah ibuku, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan aku bia melihat bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Aku pun mendekap ibuku dan mencoba menenangkanya.

"ibu..jangan sedih..kak Shizune hanya bercanda!..mana mungkin aku terkena leukimia? benar kan kak Shizune?" Kataku sambil melihat ke arah kak Shizune. Namun dia sama sekali tidak bergeming, aku berharap di menganggukan kepala atau berkata 'ya' tapi tidak, mungkin ini cuman khayalanku saja. Ibuku hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu, tentu saja dia sangat terpukul. Semua orang tahu bahwa Leukimia merupakan salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia, bahkan sangat kecil kemungkinan bagi penderita untuk sembuh.

"ibu...jangan bersedih hanya karena hal seperti ini saja" Kataku mencoba menenangkan dan yang kudapati ibuku semakin mempererat plukanya.

"ibu lihat aku! aku belum mati, jadi jangan tangisi aku sepertiitu..ibu membuatku seolah-olah aku ini benar benar mati" Kata-kataku barusan membuat ibuku dengan sukses menghentikan tangisannya dan beralih memandang kak Shizune.

"penyakit ini bisa sembuhkan?" Tanya ibuku masih disela-sela tangisannya, "tentu saja, tapi pasti akan sangat sakit. mengingat penyakit ini sangat sulit untuk di sembuhkan" Kata kak Shizune ragu.

"I..ino..apa kamu mau melakukan ini nak? i..ibu tidak yakin kau akan sanggup menjalani terapy menyakitkan ini.." Ibuku mengelus pipiku lembut, aku pun balas memandang ibuku lembut dan menggenggam tanganya.

"agar bisa bertahan hidup meskipun hanya sedetik lebih lama, akan aku lakukan apapun itu..jika itu bisa membuat ibu bahagia.." Perkataanku tadi membuat ibuku sedikit tersenyum, meskipun aku tahu di dalam senyumnya terdapat sedikit kepedihan.

Kini kami telah sampai di depan rumah, aku membuka pintu dan aku melihat ayahku tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah. Ia mandangku heran, karena aku yang sedang di bopong ibuku.

"sewaktu hendak pulang tadi tiba-tiba saja kakiku lemas, jadi ibu membantuku berjalan" Jelasku sebelum ayah bertanya. Meski begitu aku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih maupun kecewa, karena aku tidak mau membuat ibuku semakin sedih.

Ayah pun mendekat ke arahku yang kemudian mengambil alih tubuhku dari ibu dan membantuku masuk ke kamar, tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang terlontar darinya.

~/~

**Normal POV**

Pagi hari, Sunagakure

Hari ini matahari di suna tidak seperti biasanya, meskipun tidak merubah hawa panas yang dihasilkan. Tapi kali ini matahari lebih terik menyinari Suna, sehingga membuat negara yang terkenal panas ini lebih panas. Sama halnya dengan hati seorang kazekage muda yang sekarang ini sedang memandang desanya dari balik kaca ruang kerja miliknya. Pikiran pemuda yang terkenal hebat ini melayang kemana-mana, bahkan sampai ke Desa Konoha. Tempat sahabat terbaiknya memimpin sebagai Hokage, dan tempat seorang wanita yang telah merenggut hatinya. Kedua kakaknya yang bernama Temari dan Kankurou itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Pasalnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat adiknya yang kini terlihat gusar. Meskipun wajah adiknya tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti, tetapi sang kakak tentu saja bisa mengetahuinya dengan gamblang.

"Hei Gaara, apa-apaan kau itu! kau terlihat seperti di landa badai pasir yang sangat ganas saja! haha" Kankurou mencoba bergurauan tapi yang diterima adalah sikutan di perut dari Temari.

"ayolah Gaara.. sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? kami kan kakakmu jadi kami berhak tahu" Kata Temari meyakinkan yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Kankuro. Gaara yang melihat hal itu hanya cuek dan kembali ke aktivitasnya, yaitu memandang keluar jendela.

"apakah ini ada hubunganya dengan Ino?" Kata Temari memastikan. Gaara sedikit terkejut atas penuturan Temari, itu karena dia menyebutkan kata 'Ino' dan itu membuatnya sedikit... berdebar. Entah mengapa kini telinganya menjadi lebih peka ketika ada seseorang menyebutkan kata 'Ino' dalam suatu pembicaraan. Temari yang mengetahui 'sedikit' tingkah aneh adik bungsunya, ketika ia menyebut kata 'Ino' hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah kuduga.." Kata Temari yang sukses membuat Gaara menoleh cepat kearahnya, sedangkan Kankurou yang bingung mencoba mencari penjelasan dari sang kakak.

"Maksudmu apa? kau tahu sesuatu?" Mata Kankurou kini beralih menatap kakaknya, namun yang ditanya malah pergi meninggalkan sang adik sulung.

**Gaara's POV**

Aku terkejut saat Temari menyebutkan kata 'Ino' tadi, aku selalu berdebar ketika ada orang menyebut namanya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, terlebih ketika melihatnya bisa tertawa lepas dengan si brengsek Uchiha itu. Saat itu aku benar-benar emosi, dan dengan bodohnya aku berkata 'aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu'. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa aku sampai mengucapkan kata-kata konyol itu bahkan sampai berbuat kasar kepadanya. Dan sekarang lihat diriku, hanya bisa menyesali kebodohanku dan berharap bahwa hal itu adalah khayalanku semata. Tapi itu tidak mungkin!, bahkan aku sempat melihat wajah kecewanya. Dan kenapa kejadian itu terus-menerus terngiang dibenakku, 'Ah..apa yang aku pikirkan' batinku sembari mengurut keningku yang terasa sedikit pening.

~/~

Aku berjalan melewati koridor yang berada di sepanjang kantorku, beberapa orang yang melihat pun menyapa atau sekedar tersenyum kepadaku hanya ku balas dengan anggukan singkat.

Samar-samar aku mendengar beberapa wanita berbicara di balik koridor, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menuju ke ruang sekretariat yang berada dekat dengan mereka. Diantaranya menyebutkan kata 'Ino' dalam pembicaraanya, yang membuatku lebih menajamkan pendengaran. Mulanya aku berpikir, 'apakah ini hal yang pantas untuk seorang kazekage?' namun karena keingintahuanku akan info tentang gadis 'itu', membuatku membuang semua sikap dan tata krama. Dan aku bersumpah ini adalah hal tercela yang pertama dan terakhir yang aku lakukan.

"Aku dengar 'si ekor' kaze itu sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini" Kata salah satu wanita dengan rambut panjangnya yang aku ketahui bernama Sari.

"oh..maksudmu Ino?" Kata salah seorang wanita lain, Matsuri.

"tentu saja! memang siapa lagi kalau bukan dia!" Cecar Sari yang membuat beberapa temanya yang lain menganggukan kepala.

"sudahlah, sekarang kan dia sudah pergi dari sini, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kazekage-sama kitaaaa.." Kata salah seorang wanita yang tidak aku ketahui siapa namanya, yang jelas aku tahu bahwa mereka sangat senang atas kepulangan Ino ke Konoha. Tapi tidak bagiku.

**Normal POV**

Setelah mendengar beberapa penuturan dari segerombolan gadis itu –yang tentu saja ia dengar secara diam-diam, Gaara pun akhirnya kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Niatnya untuk pergi ke ruang sekretariat ia urungkan. Ia pun membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya dan bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut berjalan santai munusuri jalan yang sering ia laui seperti biasanya, sambil memikirkan kesalahan bodoh yang ia lakukan tempo hari. Namun di tengah perjalanan ia di sapa oleh seorang gadis dengan memakai pakaian ala ninja medis, yang tentu saja hanya di balas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Selamat malam, Kazekage-sama" Sapa wanita tadi yang baru Gaara ingat bahwa ia adalah salah satu suster yang pernah merawat Ino. Suster itu kemudian menghampiri Gaara dan tanpa seijinnya berjalan mengiringi langkah sang Kazekage muda itu.

"Aku dengar, Ino-san berhenti menjadi sekretaris anda? Kazekage-sama" Suster itu memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Gaara sedang tidak berminat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan siapapun, karena tak ingin merusak citranya ia pun akhirnya hanya menanggapi dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku harap di sana Ino-san bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang maksimal, mengingat penyakit yang ia derita" Kata suster itu ringan, Gaara yang mendengarnya lantas menoleh ke arah suster itu dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu?'.

"S..sebenarnya saya tidak yakin..tapi…" Kata suster itu salah tingkah, itu karena sang Kazekage tampan tengah menatapnya.

"S..sewaktu Ino-san menjalankan pemeriksaan, um..dokter menemukan s..suatu gejala.." Suster itu terlihat enggan berbicara, karena apa yang ia katakan belum terbukti benar adanya.

"gejala apa?" Gaara akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, tak dapat di pungkiri ia sangat ingin mengetahui info mengenai gadis yang telah membuatnya berubah.

"gejala penyakit…" Suster itu nampak berpikir sebentar, ia ragu apakah ia benar mengatakan hal yang belum jelas kebenaranya. Namun ia sudah terlanjur memulai pembicaraan ini, jadi dialah yang harus mengakhirinya.

"Leukimia.." Kata suster itu dengan nada rendah, sepertinya ia menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Gaara sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan suster itu. Apa yang baru saja Gaara dengar semakin memberinya alasan untuk memikirkan gadis pirang Konoha itu, dan Gaara tidak bodoh ia tahu seperti apa penyakit leukimia itu.

'leukimia….'

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Kyaaaa Terima kasih banyak atas semua reviews-nya…saya senang sekaliii, baru kali ini saya merasa senang kayak gini!,**

**(**maaf ngga bisa balas satu-satu hehehe..**)**.ngga bisa karena ngga tau caranya…hehe..

maklum masih newbie..

...Sebenarnya aku agak bingung ama peletakan huruf kapital,,,,-,-"


End file.
